Something like this
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Summary: Brody Weston is famous and Rachel Berry hates him with a passion. She can't stand him. What happens when she's forced to spend a weekend with him? Even worse, she has to live in the same hometown as him.


Something like this, Rachel B & Brody Weston

Summary: Brody Weston is famous and Rachel Berry hates him with a passion. She can't stand him. What happens when she's forced to spend a weekend with him?

**A/N. I got this idea listening to the music from stars truck, now I'm not going to take the whole idea from it obviously and I was going to make this Puckleberry but I've read Puckleberry stories similar to this and didn't want people to think I was copying them. I don't own anything at all. Just to clarify, Rachel and Clara are 16 as they are twins but do not look alike and Matt is 17 in his senior year, enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

I sighed as I watched my twin sister, Clara who looks nothing like me fan girl over Brody Weston, it was a TV show. A freaking TV show and she's fangirling over that? I don't know what she sees in him. He's self-obsessed with himself, why would anyone want that?

I sighed and looked down to my book that I carry on reading and then I feel a weight sit next to me on the sofa, sighing. That'd be my big brother, Matt.

He sighed and said, "I honestly have no idea what she sees in him."

"I totally agree with you."

Matt smiled, "Not many girls would disagree on that statement. They all claim to be in love with him which is pathetic because they don't know him."

"Someone isn't happy about that." I said gesturing towards him.

"Well, no I'm not; ever girl I've dated loves that Brody Weston guy. That's what sucks about them!"

I laughed with him because he was totally right. All the girls would talk about at school was Brody Weston this and that, and Matt was right when he said they don't know him, they know him on screen but no one really knows what he is like off screen, that's what I hate about most celebrities. They don't act like themselves on screen, they have to be somebody different because there boss says they have to. It's not right.

"Turn that TV off; we have something to tell you." Mum said walking into the room with Dad right beside her.

I looked at Matt confused face which is totally mine right now too.

Clara didn't listen to them and kept her eyes on the TV, leading to Dad getting angry at her so he decided to turn the TV off himself.

"What did you do that for? I was watching something!"

"And we need to tell you something." Dad snapped back.

"But it was Brody! You know how much I love Brody, I can multitask."

"No you can't, you are listening to us at the moment, alright?"

Clara sighed, "Whatever."

"Me and your Dad have been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but we wanted to wait in case something goes wrong-"

"Will you just spit it out, I think we all have better things to do than-"

"Oh would you just shut up Clara? There are other things that are more important than Brody Weston, like you know, OUR FAMILY!" I snapped harshly receiving a dead eye from Clara but I couldn't care less.

"Thank You Rachel, anyway, as I was saying, we're moving house." Mum said and brung her hands to her ears, knowing Clara weren't going to like this.

"WHAT? I CAN'T LEAVE, I have friends here Mum! This isn't fair."

"Really? I can't wait!" I said smiling.

"Oh please, you can't wait because you have no friends here. Shame on you, want me to give you tips to be the most popular bitch out there?" Clara asked harshly

I sat there shocked, as if my sister just said that. Right to my face too, I was so gobsmacked I didn't know what to say. My own sister!

"Excuse me, Clara but that is out of order-"Dad said but got cut off by Clara yet again.

"Oh please, we all know it's true. She has no friends at all and this new home will give her a chance to be different, maybe then she'll get friends."

"You know, I honestly thought sometimes you had a heart but you don't, do you?" Matt perked up from his seat and I stared at him as if to say stop now, but he didn't listen to me, he carried on, "I thought that even you couldn't stoop that low. I think Rachel would rather be herself than someone like you."

Clara looked on, mouth open and looked to Mum for her to defend her but no one did, "Whatever, Matt. You don't know anything."

"Where are we going?" I asked really wanting to change the subject to something else.

"New York!" Mum said with a grin on her face.

"New York? New York?! OH MY GOD, I love you Mum!" Clara said jumping up and rushing to hug Mum.

Mum looked scared for a moment and she looked towards me wondering why she was happy all of a sudden and I sighed, it obviously had something to do with Brody Weston because she gets like this when it's got something to do with him.

"What's changed your mood all of a sudden?" Mum asked her hugging her back

"Brody! He lives in New York! Isn't that great? Oh my god, when are we moving?!"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Dad said

Clara let go of Mum and walked back to the sofa.

"We have to move straight away, as this place has already been sold, we have to move by the end of the week so we are planning to leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is even better! Right before his concert!" Clara said getting even more excited.

"Well, then I better get packing." I said raising my eyebrows before walking upstairs. I was looking forward to moving but at the same time I didn't want to, seeing Clara's reaction and what she said about me, right to my face, really upset me knowing that's what everyone thinks at school too, I honestly don't care about everybody else opinion and I may not show that I care about my sister, but I do and hearing her say that upsets me.

I landed on my bed when I got to my bedroom, I was thankful that I don't share a room with my sister. I tried not to cry, but I really couldn't help it… I had holded the tears in downstairs but I couldn't do it now. I was alone, and when I was alone, I cried.

"Rachel?"

I noticed the voice as Matt's and I wanted to stop crying, I wanted to but I couldn't stop myself. Matt was someone that I could trust yet sometimes we had our argument that was normal. I began crying even more, thinking that I was stupid. I'm so stupid to be crying over my stupid pop star obsessed sister.

"Don't cry, Rachel. She's not worth it. I and you both know that."

"But she's supposed to be my sis-"I said but couldn't finish it, so I didn't say the word 'sister' and instead, carried on with what I was saying, "I understand other people saying it behind my back, and I know t-that everyone thinks that but for h-her my own f-fleshen blood to say it to my face really hurts, you know?"

"It's okay Rachel, I understand. Cry all you want as long as you're going to be okay after?"

I nodded and smiled through my tears before hugging him. I loved my brother so much. He was always there for me and I'm so thankful.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#BROCHEL#BROCHEL#

Brody's POV

"Dude, party tonight. Ya got to be there, alright? I know you've had so many time on work but this time is some free time with ya mate, you know what I mean?" Puck said on the other end of the phone.

"Of course, I'm free tonight."

"You better not be saying that and then end up cancelling at the last minute like last time, I can't afford that you know? I could just invite someone else."

"No, I'm not going to change my mind. I will be there. Text me the details and I'll be there, alright?"

"Okay bring some girls if you want."

"You would love that wouldn't you" I laughed before hanging up on him.

"Who was that?" My manager who is also my Dad asked.

"Oh, Just Puck, I'm going out in a bit. Just to a party, you don't mind do you?"

"Oh, of course not, I do hope this time you will be back the next day. You have an interview."

"Yes Dad, I will make sure."

Dad grinned, "Good then I is happy."

I smiled before heading to my room, oh how sometimes I wish my Dad wasn't my manager but just my Dad, the memories.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#BROCHELFTW#GLEE#GLEE

XXXXX

Rachel's POV

The next couple of days went by quickly and soon enough, we were in New York. Deep down I knew that I was happy but that doesn't mean I wasn't going to miss back home.

I was thankful that my parents bought a house with five rooms. I probably wouldn't be able to cope with Clara and her obsession over Brody. I have a room to myself. In my opinion, I think it's the best room in the house as it has the best view. I love it, I couldn't ask for a better house.

"So, you okay?" Matt said coming into my room without knocking.

"You're supposed to knock, it's called having manners" I laughed as I put my pillows on my bed

"I'm sorry if I was worried about my little sister, and I ask again you okay?"

"There's nothing to be worried about, you know I love New York, Matt. It's my dream of being here."

"I know that Rach, and your dream will come true."

"I hope so Matt."

"I know so."

XXXXX

After Matt had gone into his room to sort everything out, I sat on my bed and just looked at the view outside. I was starting a new school tomorrow it was so weird and I was so nervous, I never really had any friends at my old school because I liked different genres from other people. Like for example, I hated Brody Weston and they just loved him. No surprise there.

I grabbed my laptop and I thought about maybe updating a video like I used to do in Ohio. It was my daily routine but maybe it's time for a change, I mean all schools are the same. Maybe New York is different. Maybe I had to be _different _to be in such a big city. Okay, so no daily videos. Not for a while anyway, maybe I could persuade Dad to give me some money so I could buy myself a completely new wardrobe, this was New York… the clothes here was completely awesome and one of the best things in New York besides Broadway.

XXXXXXXXX

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Clara's POV

"Oh my gosh, it's the most amazing place ever! I'm so going to miss you Lindsay, we have to Skype like every day. Or text or call even!" I laughed on the phone hearing Lindsay talk about her boyfriend, John.

"It's unbelievable! He's so predictable of me; I really think he's the one Clara."

"Yeah, I agree" I said not really believing it; I think Lindsay needed to see sense, that John just wasn't into her. It was so obvious he was her back up; he was her backup because he was still in love with his ex, Sarah who was currently seeing John's best friend, Edward.

"I can't believe you're really not here Clara, I'm going to miss you so much Y'know. It's not the same. And I'm so jealous; you're like so close to seeing Brody every single day and I'm nowhere near."

"I know right! It's so amazing! I'm going to make sure we 'accidently' bump into each other and we'll fall in love and I'll call you when the weddings on!" I laughed

"You're crazy but I love you"

"Clara! We're going out for Dinner, want to come or you staying in?" Mum shouted

I sighed, "I know, It's so exciting but I got to go Lindsay, We're going out for dinner. Talk to you later okay?" I said before hanging up

I turned away to my door, seeing Rachel there staring at me with an unrecognisable expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" I said waiting for an answer.

"You act like you care for you friends, but you really don't do you?" Rachel said raising her eyebrows before walking away.

I sighed, Rachel knew nothing! She doesn't know me at all.

"At least I have some friends, right? I'd rather have friends that don't give a shit about me than no friends at all."

"You're wrong there. You're just lying to yourself, you know that don't you? Someday you will learn." Rachel snapped before walking down stairs.

Who does she think she is?! Why does she think she has the right to judge me when she's got no friends herself? She needs to start looking in the mirror before she starts taking judgements on other people.

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review for more! Finally finished this after a couple of months, I'm so happy. Xo**


End file.
